I Think You're Beautiful
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Ronan has been dumped by her boyfriend and she's feeling ugly until Jamie comes along to remind her just how beautiful she really is.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a silly little bit of nothing to introduce the new pairing that I'm going to be playing around with in the fandom. Again, you could qualify it as a piece of my original fiction but it's my OC and a character that we don't see a lot of but still one of the characters that needed more dimensions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ronan.**

* * *

><p><strong>[I Think You're Beautiful]<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the park bench, she felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she looked over the vast gardens and replayed the scene that had just gone down between her and her now ex-boyfriend. The harsh words that he'd thrown at her about being naïve about thinking he'd ever just want her for her personality when everyone else in the school knew that he'd just been trying to prove to the world that he could thaw out the ice queen. Running her hand through her ginger hair, she laughed at herself for having ever thought that someone could love her. Everyone at the school knew about her past and about how many hurdles she'd gone over to get to the top of her class. She'd put up with the names, the constant teasing about her sudden rain man abilities and had really believed that her finally getting a boyfriend – the popular boy of the year – was finally the world going her way socially rather than academically.<p>

"Hey little one," she heard a voice say from beside her and she closed her eyes as she recognised the voice, her tears falling heavier - now of shame at having him see her like this. Sitting down on the bench next to her, he held his hand out to her and she smiled at the crème egg he was offering her. "Still your favourite, right?"

"Always," she admitted reaching out and taking hold of it before looking up at him. "I suppose you saw the break-up to think I'd need chocolate," she knew it was a nice gesture especially seeing as Jamie was a lot older than her and had gone to Canada not long after she had joined the family so it didn't come as much of a surprise that they hadn't bonded yet, even though he'd been back with his father for nearly a year now.

"He had no right to say those things about you, Ronan," Jamie said leaning forward, his attention on watching her opening the crème egg. He couldn't help but smile that she still had the childhood habit of biting her nails. He could remember how everyone had believed it was a stress reliever for her because of everything she went through but Jamie had just believed that it was a nasty habit. He didn't understand why everyone had to analyse everything. "You know that right?"

"He was right though, Jay-Jay," she said automatically because when she'd been younger and struggling she could never pronounce his name but he'd always hated it and one time had eventually screamed at her that he hated the nickname as much as he hated her. "Jamie, I mean," she automatically corrected before dipping her fingertip into her crème egg and licking away the middle bit before shrugging her shoulders. "I am a naïve bitch. I've spent so long trying not to be the retard any more," she didn't see Jamie wince at the word, "that I totally forgot to have a life at the same time. I'm now socially retarded."

"Stop using that word," he growled taking hold of her wrist a little harder than intended so that she would look at him. "Ronan, you don't need to have a boyfriend to be socially accepted. How amazing are our two aunties and they were alone for so damned long and I know you look up to the pair of them," he pointed out causing her to nod her head, "and I know that they adore you too because you are special, Ronan. You're a miracle to both your parents and yourself," he said reaching out and moving back her hair that had fallen in her face before using his thumb to wipe away the tears that she'd shed.

"Sure I'm a genius," she said looking up at him, tears staring to sting her eyes again as she attempted to pull away from him, "but I want a guy to think I'm beautiful, Jamie. I'm fed up of being the freak that everyone thinks they have to make better."

"Hey," he whispered wiping away the tears that had just fallen and smiling down at her, "I know plenty of guys that think you're beautiful."

"My dads, Uncle Robbie and Uncle Burke don't count," she laughed shaking her head, his hands moving away from his face as he looked back down at the crème egg in her hands before offering him some of the middle. He just smiled and took some of the middle.

"Ronan," he said once he'd cleaned his finger, "I wasn't talking about them," his voice had gone quiet again and Ronan couldn't help but look at him and before she could ask him what was wrong, he turned back to look at her with the cheeky grin that showed exactly what genes he'd gotten off his father, "Jay-Jay thinks you're pretty damned beautiful and the boys that can't see that are simply stupid." He promised reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before sighing. "Come on, Ronan. I'll walk you home."

"No wait," she said standing up and looking hold of him, "Jay-Jay, you can't walk away after saying something like that. It's just downright unfair." She snapped angrily running her hand through her hair. "I know you're just trying to be nice to me an' all because your dad probably told you too but lying to me just isn't fair, okay?" She couldn't even tell where this anger was coming from but she had the sudden urge to slap the young adult standing in front of her, the crème egg still uneaten in her hand smashing against his cheek just to explain how angry she was that he would lie to her like that just to make her feel better.

"Jesus Ronan, you really do have..." he realised his words weren't working so he took a step towards her, his hands taking hold of her face once more before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to her lips. The bitter taste of her tears against his lips making it all more obvious why she would believe that he was just saying this to make her feel better. Her boyfriend had just publicly dumped her and then a boy who she hadn't seen in years and had done nothing to prove that he even liked having her around was saying he thought she was beautiful. He'd been pretty damned paranoid and confused too. He, however, could tell that the kiss was working because the creme egg had fallen to the floor, neglected, and her hands were clutching to his shirt for dear life.

Stepping back, he looked down at her and sighed. "Ronan, I think you're beautiful. You have fiery red hair that's naturally wavy and so soft to the touch," he ran his fingers through it to prove it before running his fingers over her forehead and down her nose. "You have piercing green eyes that twinkle even when sad," he laughed running his thumb pads underneath her eyes to collect the fallen tears. "You have a cute little button nose," he poked it for an extra measure causing her to giggle slightly before he smiled at her, "and there's a light dusting of freckles that can only happen when you're fair skinned with light hair." He smiled before moving down to run his fingertips lightly over her lips. "And you are a genius, no matter how much people tease you for it, and that's one of the things that makes you the most beautiful as well as the most unique."

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she turned to look up at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you take after your father?" He just laughed as he ran his hand through her hair once more before reaching down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Only if you mean that I manage to get the prettiest of all girls," he whispered against her lips causing her to laugh against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips attaching to his once again.


End file.
